buffymegaxoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantis
Atlantis was the name of an ancient continent, as well as a region of the continent. A large city was founded at the center of the civilization, also called Atlantis. The Atlantean culture, however, spread over the entire continent. There were twelve centers of civilization across the continent, each given a Zodiac Stone for safekeeping. Atlantis was the most technologically and mystically advanced civilzation on the planet Earth, until its destruction in the Great Cataclysm. Legend holds that they even combined the benefits of science and magic to advance their civilization even further. It was because of these advances that so many Atlanteans were able to survive the destruction of their continent, changing at a biological level in order to live and thrive beneath the oceans. History Before the Great Cataclysm Initially, the continent of Atlantis was united under the Empire of Atlantis. It fell in 24,000 BCE and the continent of Atlantis was divided between warring barbarian nations. Ultimately, the tribes were united under Kull and became a powerful nation. As magic became more prevalent in their society, the Darkhold was discovered and Thulsa Doom led a cult around it. When Thulsa was killed, the Darkholders fled. Calculha and Majistra began practicing powerful magic, and led the Atlanteans to grow in their own mystical powers. Under their leadership, Atlantis grew to be immensely powerful. They had children together, but ultimately the divide between light and dark magic grew to be too much for the famly and Calculha had to sacrifice himself to stop Majistra. After this, Zhered-Na was the most powerful mage of Atlantis. She began to have visions of Atlantis' destruction, and was subsquently banished. Atlantis soon began to fall into decline, with factions arising and warring with each other. King Kamuu and his wife Queen Zartra were the final rulers of Atlantis. Zartra was a native Lemurian, a nation who had never joined Atlantis despite their island nations proximity to the continent. Preparing themselves for a Lemurian attack, the Atlanteans constructed clear domes around several of their cities as a means of protection. The priest Shalako warned that the domes were an affront to the sky goddess Suula and that they would be punished. The fears of the Atlanteans began to prove true, as the Lemurians prepared to assault the Atlanteans. Kamuu prepared his army, planning to route the Lemurians into a volcano. The battle was underway, and the Lemurians doing precisely what Kamuu had hoped, when a meteor landed in the North Sea -- causing great geological upheaval. The volcano Kamuu was using began to erupt, leading both armies to retreat. Most of the continent of Atlantis was swallowed by the ocean relatively swiftly, though more elevated parts remained above the waves for several more centuries before succumbing. Kamuu perished in the Great Cataclysm, in his retreat from the volcano. The throne of Atlantis was assumed by the technocrat King Orin I, and Shalako's brother. With the help of brilliant scientists and mages, many Atlanteans from most of the great cities of Atlantis survived, transforming into aquatic beings even as their lands flooded. Beneath the waves, the Atlanteans built a new civilization and thrived, unnnoticed by those on the surface for centuries. Places of Interest *Valusia **City of Wonder *Poseidonis *Tritonis *Bazilia *Tlapallan *Lemuria *Maarzon *Thierna Na Oge Sources Atlantis is derived from Marvel and DC comics. Atlantis Category:Continents Category:Countries Category:Cities